ダーク・ディサイプル
『'ダーク・ディサイプル'』（原題：Dark Disciple）は2015年7月7日に発売された正史の小説。クリスティ・ゴールデン著。クローン戦争の終盤、アサージ・ヴェントレスとクインラン・ヴォスの活躍を描く。 この小説は、TVアニメ・シリーズ『スター・ウォーズ クローン・ウォーズ』が打ち切りになったことで未完成に終わったエピソードを基にしたマルチメディア作品群、『クローン・ウォーズ レガシー』に属している。小説の序文は『クローン・ウォーズ』で脚本も務めたケイティ・ルーカスが書いている。 原作となったエピソード 『ダーク・ディサイプル』の基となった『スター・ウォーズ クローン・ウォーズ』未完成エピソードのタイトル（仮題）は以下の通り： *Lethal Alliance（危険な同盟） *The Mission（任務） *Conspirators（共謀者） *Dark Disciple（闇の門弟） *Saving Vos Part I（ヴォスの救出 パート1） *Saving Vos Part II（ヴォスの救出 パート2） *Traitor（裏切り者） *The Path（道） あらすじ クローン戦争が激化する中、ジェダイ評議会はドゥークー伯爵抹殺を決定する。その任務は、ジェダイ・ナイトのクインラン・ヴォスと、かつてのドゥークーの弟子アサージ・ヴェントレスがペアであたることとなった。 登場人物・用語 *Ashu-Nyamal *Padmé Amidala *Kav Bayons *Depa Billaba *Otua Blank *Block *Blue *Boil *Bossk *C-21 Highsinger *CC-2224 "Cody" *Chubor *CT-5597 "Jesse" *Dooku *Embo *Boba Fett *Fife *Kit Fisto *Grievous *Hal'Sted *Kamu *Karis *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Plo Koon *Pong Krell *Marg Krim *Tezzka Krim *Laalee *Luce *Marrok *Ziton Moj *Moregi *Naa'leth *Ky Narec *Barriss Offee *Savage Opress *Papanoida *Rakshu *Oppo Rancisis *Latts Razzi *Rex *Lassa Rhayme *Darth Sidious *Anakin Skywalker *Slick *Krismo Sodi *Pluma Sodi *Sy Snootles *Sumdin *Talia *Talia's twin *Talzin *Teegu *Tholme *Threepwood *Thurg *Shaak Ti *Saesee Tiin *Tracker *Kurg Utal *Sheb Valaad *Sheb Valaad's father *Asajj Ventress *Quinlan Vos *Vram *Mace Windu *Yoda *Wullf Yularen *Ziro Desilijic Tiure }} |クリーチャー= *Bird **Veeka *Fish **Burra fish **Eel ***Mon Calamari eel *Gundark *Insect **Flea ***Lava flea *Jakrab *Lizard *Narglatch *Nexu *Pikobi *The Sleeper *Snake **Boa }} |ドロイドの機種=*2-1B surgical droid *Battle droid **B1 battle droid **B3 battle droid *Droid starfighter **Droid tri-fighter **Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mark I *Interrogator droid *Pistoeka sabotage droid *Protocol droid *Secretary droid **BD-3000 luxury droid |出来事= *Clone Wars **Attack on Mahranee **Battle of Christophsis **Battle of Sullust **Battle of Umbara **Battle of unidentified planet **Destruction of the Separatist supply storage base **Destruction of the Vanqor listening post **Mission to Raxus **Mission to Rugosa **Rescue of Quinlan Vos **Second battle of Christophsis **Skirmish at Vanqor *Battle of Dathomir *Capture of Moregi *Mission to Serenno (Krayt's Claw) *Mission to Serenno (Nightsisters) *Mission to Vanqor *Rescue of Marg Krim's family *Safe cargo objective *Showdown on Teth |地名=*Core Worlds **Corusca sector ***Coruscant subsector ****Coruscant system *****Coruscant ******Coruscant underworld *******Level 1313 ********Unidentified bar (Level 1313) ******Galactic City *******Federal District ********Floating park ********Jedi Temple *********Council Towers **********High Council Tower ***********Jedi Council Chamber *********Jedi Situation Room *********Yoda's quarters ********Padmé's Apartment *Kiffu *Mahranee **Mahranee capital city *Naboo *Outer Rim Territories **Arkanis sector ***Tatoo system ****Tatooine *****Mos Eisley ******Chalmun's Cantina **Atravis sector ***Mustafar system ****Mustafar *****Black Sun fortress *****The Last Resort **Kessel sector ***Oba Diah ****Unidentified Oba Diah city *****Pyke Palace **Ojostor sector ***Otor's Hub ****Rudaga's antique store **Quelli sector ***Dathomir system ****Dathomir *****Nightsister lair **Rattatak **Savareen sector ***Christoph system ****Christophsis *****Chaleydonia ******Christophsis Separatist tower **Serenno system ***Serenno ****Dooku's palace ****Serenno Spaceport **Sujimis sector ***Pantora system ****Orto Plutonia ****Pantora *****Pantora capital city ******A Fit For All Feet ******Fashions by F'jlk ******Oggsor's Fine Millinery ******The Paisley Pikobi **Taris **Tion Hegemony ***Raxus system ****Raxus *****Raxulon ******Raxulon main port ******Raxulon plaza square *****Tamwith Bay **Toola **Vanqor system ***Vanqor ****Vanqor listening post *Quarzite *Separatist supply storage base |組織=*Assassin *Baron *Black Sun *Blood Bone Order *Bounty hunter *Bounty Hunters' Guild *Chairman *Confederacy of Independent Systems **Confederacy military ***Separatist Droid Army ****Supreme Commander of the Droid Army ***Confederacy navy **Head of State *Count *Crime lord *Galactic Republic **Republic Military ***Grand Army of the Republic ****Clone trooper *****Advanced Recon Commando *****Clone Captain *****Clone Commander *****Clone marshal commander ****Jedi General ***Republic Navy ****Clone trooper pilot ****Republic officer **Senator **Supreme Chancellor *Governor *House of Dooku *Information broker *Jedi **Jedi Order ***Jedi High Council ****Grand Master ***Jedi Knight ***Jedi Master ***Jedi youngling ***Master of the Order ***Padawan *Jedi hunter *Krayt's Claw *Krim *Merchant *Nightsisters **Mother *Nightbrothers *Noble *Officer **Admiral **Captain **First Mate **General *Pyke Syndicate **Pyke guard **Majordomo *Rang Clan *Sith **Dark Lord of the Sith **Darth **Sith apprentice **Sith Lord **Sith Master *Skywalker *Smuggler *Soldier *Spice dealer |種族= *Cerean *Chagrian *Falleen *Gamorrean *Gossam *Human **Alderaanian **Chalactan **Clone **Coruscanti **Naboo **Serennian *Hutt *Iktotchi *Kage *Kaleesh **Cyborg *Kel Dor *Kyuzo *Mahran *Mustafarian *Nautolan *Near-human **Kiffar **Koorivar **Mirialan **Zabrak ***Dathomirian *Pantoran *Pyke *Rodian *Theelin *Thisspiasian *Togruta *Trandoshan *Twi'lek *Volpai *Weequay *Wookiee *Yoda's species }} |乗物=*Repulsorcraft **Speeder *Space station *Starship **Capital ship ***Dreadnought ****''Providence''-class dreadnought *****[[Dooku's Providence-class dreadnought|Dooku's Providence-class dreadnought]] ***Star Destroyer ****''Venator''-class Star Destroyer *****''Endurance'' *****''Vigilance'' **Cruiser ***Light cruiser ****''Arquitens''-class light cruiser **''Firespray-31''-class patrol and attack craft ***''Slave I'' **Frigate ***''Consular''-class cruiser ****Chubor's Republic frigate ***''Interceptor''-class frigate ***''Munificent''-class star frigate **''Guillotine'' **''Lancer''-class pursuit craft ***''Banshee'' **Shuttle **Starfighter ***Aggressive ReConnaissance-170 starfighter ***[[Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor|Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor]] ****[[Akar-Deshu's Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor|Akar-Deshu's Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor]] ****[[Anakin Skywalker's Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor|Anakin Skywalker's Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor]] ****[[Obi-Wan Kenobi's Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor|Obi-Wan Kenobi's Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor]] ****[[Quinlan Vos's Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor|Quinlan Vos's Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor]] |技術と武器= *Armor **Clone trooper armor ***Phase II clone trooper armor *Arrow *B-Little *Blaster **Blaster rifle ***E-5 blaster rifle ***Relby-v10 mortar gun ****Bossk's Relby-v10 Mortar Gun **Repeating blaster *Bomb *Bow **Energy bow ***Nightsister energy bow *Bowcaster *Breath mask **Antiox mask *Cloaking device *Comlink booster pack *Containment chair *Cybernetics **Mechno-arm *Databank *Droid *Force field *Goggles **Electrobinocular goggles *Grappling boa *Grenade launcher *Hologram *HoloNet *Holoprojector *Kyuzo war shield *Lightsaber **Akar-Deshu's lightsaber **Curved-hilt lightsaber ***Asajj Ventress's lightsabers ***Dooku's lightsaber **Kav Bayons's lightsaber **Obi-Wan Kenobi's lightsaber **Plo Koon's lightsaber **Quinlan Vos's lightsaber **Shaak Ti's lightsaber **Skywalker's lightsaber **Ventress's lightsaber **Mace Windu's lightsaber *Liquid cable launcher *Missile **Discord missile *Plasma cable *Rebreather **A99 aquata breather *Repulsorlift *Sensor **Motion detector *Shield *Vocabulator }} |その他= ***Tevraki whiskey **Wine ***Alderaanian wine *Antenna *Ashu *Asteroid *Atmosphere *Bacta *Binary star *Black market *Blockade *Blood *Bone *Bounty *Bridge *Brig *Cantina *Capital *Clothing **Pants **Robe ***Jedi robes *Color *Copper *Crustacean *Crystal **Singing stone *Currency **Credit *Death *Diamond *Distress signal *Execution *Eye *Fire *Fireworks *Foodstuff **Cake **Fruit ***Jogan fruit **Sandwich **Stew **Vegetable ***Onion *The Force **Dark side of the Force ***Magick ****Magical ichor ****Water of Life **Disturbance in the Force **Force-sensitive **Force power ***Force choke ***Force lightning ***Mind trick ***Psychometry ***Taming beasts ***Telekinesis **Light side of the Force *The galaxy **Galaxy *Glass *Goddess *Hand-to-hand combat **Kick of the Bantha **Strike of the Nexu *Hangover *Heart *Humanoid *Hyperspace *Interceptor *Jedi Code *Jedi temple *Kajaka root *Language **Galactic Basic **Gossam **Huttese **Kyuzo *Leather *Lekku *Lightsaber combat *Lightsaber duel *Limb *Listening post *Magma *Marble *"May the Force be with you" *Medpac *Mineral **Gemstone *Montral *Nose *Obsidian *Ocean *Perfume *Pheromone *Phosphorescent stone *Pipe **Hookah pipe *Planet *Plant **Flower **Tree *Raxian Humanitarian Award *Rebirth Ritual *Refugee *Reptile *Sabacc *Species *Tattoo *Tea *Telepathy *Temperature *Throne *Time **Standard year *Tongue *Tooth *Torture *Treason *Trooper *Universe *Velvet *Water *Youngling }} }} 外部リンク * * カテゴリ:正史の小説 カテゴリ:登場用語欄が未完成のページ